


Rain after a funeral

by shadowdahedgehog



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Character Death, Death, Depression, Drugs, M/M, Overdose, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdahedgehog/pseuds/shadowdahedgehog
Summary: After the death of his friends, Sonic is left all alone to fight off his depression.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Scourge the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonadow, Sonic x Shadow - Relationship, knuckouge, rouge x knuckles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Lost in thoughts All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> probably slow burn at first but it should get crazy around chapter 3 like graphic so oopsises

It was a dark and stormy night. 

A blue hedgehog sat alone in a cold living room, dimly illuminated by the television's artificial glow. 

The cobalt rodent flipped mindlessly through channel after channel, searching for something of interest to watch. He shivered as the chilling breeze from the air conditioner hit his small body. 

He groaned. Setting the tv remote down in a fit of frustration, staring dully into the static between tv channels.

Sonic was so lonely. Ever since Amy, Knuckles and Tails died in that plane crash ten years ago, he didn’t have anyone to talk to or hang out with. He remembered at the beginning of his mourning, right after the funerals, he was approached by Shadow. He recalled that they bonded during that time, and Shadow helped him properly grieve for his friends and family, but after that…Rouge was found dead on the streets of the city. 

She was so torn by the loss of her beloved knuckles that she turned to drugs to get her by day after day. It tore her apart. She overdosed on heroin one night, and died in an alleyway. Unfortunately her body was found by a gang of ruffians, who fucked it until it was disgusting and broken.

Sonic had tried to get the gruesome report out of his mind, but he couldn't forget the details. The CCTV footage had shown the men continued to fuck her lifeless body even while her body followed its natural course and released its excrements. The police had murmured amongst themselves that it was the most disgusting thing they had ever seen, watching them fuck her like savage animals as her shit and piss flew out all around them. 

His first thought after the news was that Shadow would be devastated. And he was right. Shadow became a different person. 

He began drinking, shutting himself in. He refused all sorts of help or visitation. Sonic just tried to help like he helped him, in his time of need, but he couldn’t get through to him. After that Shadow seemed to have dropped off the face of the planet, leaving Sonic completely alone again. 

So now Sonic was here. Sitting alone on a rainy evening in his cold living room. All Alone. All hope of rekindling what relationship he could have had with Shadow lost.


	2. A Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic finds a new way to get out of the slumps.

As the days passed Sonic found himself digging up old photo albums and sitting on the floor of his attic.

He must have flipped through all of them at least a dozen times, trying his hardest not to get his water works on the pages he cared for so deeply.

In a way, Sonic felt like these were all he had left of his friends. Although he did have a memorabilia hall he strolled through ever so often, nothing was ever the same. All he had was his memories, his thoughts. He tried so hard to hold on to them, but his depression had begun to seep deeper into his mind, clouding his thoughts and making him forget things. 

Everyday began to get harder for the hedgehog, and he would try his hardest to keep going, because he knew it would be what they wanted him to do, but it wa so hard to get out of bed sometimes. To shower, to feel something. 

That's why he had decided that maybe it was time to get back out there. Back into the world.  
Did the world miss Sonic the Hedgehog? Or would it be better off without him? Sometimes he wondered…

But nevermind those dark thoughts of his! Today. Sonic was going to go out on a date.

He had been browsing through dating apps, which was nothing out of the usual for the homosexual hedgehog, except he had never really felt the urge to go through with anything until now… Having no idea what exactly triggered the thought process for him, and now way of stopping himself (his hands were faster than his head) he had swiped right and opened a chat with a familiar green figure. 

After relaying the events of the past years to his new-found friend, perhaps unloading a little too much emotional baggage onto him, venting a bit too much and talking for a few weeks, Sonic had decided it was time to meet up with his new friend. Scourge, is what he was named. 

A nice shade of green was the color of his coat, and his eyes were a dazzling shade of blue. He was so cool and stylish, and he even acted cool and stylish the way he talked to Sonic!

\---------------------  
Sonic spent the whole day getting ready to go out. He did all the laundry, cleaned up looking for his best pair of shoes and cologne. He showered and brushed his teeth too! For the first time in a long time, he felt.. Good. He felt clean! 

He examined his face in the mirror, turning each of his cheeks and pulling at the skin under his eyes. The dark circles from nights of staying wide awake had seemed to have faded,but they were still there, even if it was subtle. Sonic ran his hands over his quills, adjusting the collar of his dress shirt and then posing in the mirror. He still had it! 

He looked at his watch, eyes widening as he realized it was nearly six o’ clock! He was gonna be late for his date! 

The blue blur darted toward the door, pausing to slip on his shoes before taking off into the city.

\--------------

Across the city, Scourge waited at the bar of a local pub, foot swinging idly as he scrolled throug his smartphone, bored out of his mind. He had figured the blue hedgehog would be a perfect target. An easy one. It had been years since anyone saw Sonic THE hedgehog. Many people had assumed he offed himself, or just given up. Scourge didn’t expect to find him on some cheap gay dating app. It was just too easy.

You see, Scourge was tired of living in the bad part of town. He was tired of having to struggle for meals, for any necessity really. He just knew Sonic was loaded. And really, how hard could it be to manipulate an already depressed hedgehog like Sonic into spending his entire life savings on him, spoiling him and letting him free load in his giant, empty mansion? 

Scourge didn’t know exactly what he wanted to do to him just yet. Mug him after the date? Lead him on for years and years and then ditch him out of the blue one day? Fake his death and edit his will to leave it all for him? The possibilities were endless, and the thought of all of it had him giddy in his seat. He found himself smirking, all of his sharp teeth having him look like he's snarling instead. 

“Scourge?”

The emerald green animal was stirred from his evil thoughts by the voice of none other than Sonic. 

He sounded so much more… Anxious than he used to appear in public and on the news. So unsure of himself. And he looked even more unsure than he sounded. 

Scourge looked over his shoulder at the shorter hedgehog, feigning surprise and kindness as he took in his appearance. 

Although Sonic had tried his hardest to tidy up, the speed-of-sound run he took just to get to the restaurant had him looking a tad bit disheveled. Furs were misplaced, and his shirt was a tad wrinkled. And it had been a bit since he ran, so he may have been slightly (SLIGHTLY) out of breath.

‘God he looks so fucking gay’ Scourge thougt, while cooly nudging a stool out for him. 

Sonic gladly took the seat, and with that, the pair began conversating. 

Sonic was glad to be talking to someone in person again, seeming eager and excited with every word. As he illustrated with his hands and spoke animatedly, Scourge had scouted the pub.

More people had started to fill in as the hours passed, until the bar was somewhat-packed and buzzing with life and chatter. Scourge tried his best to keep up with the conversation, humoring the little topics Sonic had brought up, pretending to know about shows that in reality had no meaning to him. 

About an hour into their date, Scourge had ordered the two of them a drink. 

“Oh.” Sonic started hesitantly, nervously looking between the glass of alcohol and Scourge. “I’m not really much of a drinker.” 

Scourge cocked his eyebrow, looking at Sonic with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. “You spent ten years completely alone and you’re telling me you’ve never dranken?” He scoffed, pushing the drink in his direction and rolling his head to look in another direction.

Sonic rubbed his arm, awkwardly laughing, “I… never really thought about it?” But in truth, he had thought all too much about it. He was scared, so scared of being dragged down into the deep and inescapable waters of alcohol addiction, that it had thwarted any thought of even touching a substance that had the potential to be abused. 

“Just relax. It’s not that big of a deal.” Scourge remarked, nonchalantly. 

His calm exterior penetrated Sonic’s mind. Or maybe it was peer-pressure and not wanting to ruin the evening. Scourge was so laid back, so chill and relaxed. And Sonic felt so.. Weirdly tense. Maybe it would help him unwind if he took just a few sips. 

He reached for the drink, and that was the last thing he remembered.


End file.
